Last Sacrifice
by Belanciequ
Summary: A fanfiction story about the sixth book of Vampire Academy series, Last Sacrifice. After becoming the suspect of Queen's murderer, Rose had to face her trial. Not to mention the task she'd been given : to search for the Lissa's sibling.
1. Chapter 1  Dream

Chapter 1 - Dream

I was sitting on a beach, staring at the vast blue ocean that seems sparkling. The wind toyed my hair and messed it up, not that I cared. Without realizing, I craved my name on the sand. R – O – S - E …

"Little dhampir."

My finger stopped a while before writing the next letter. Glancing behind my shoulder, I could see Adrian was approaching me.

He didn't say anything. Instead, he took a seat beside me. We were silent as the minutes passed by.

"How are you?" He asked gently, at last.

I shrugged. "Fine, I guess. They are not starving me or anything."

In term of 'they' I was directing to the guardians who kept watch on me while I was imprisoned. And they were quite many, considering I was the Queen murderer's suspect. Not that I did it, of course.

Unfortunately, most of people – Morois and dhampirs – didn't think so.

So, here I was, a traitor in a prison cell whose only visitor was Adrian. Well, just in my dream, but Adrian's spirit ability of entering people's dream made it much more meaningful.

I sighed. Adrian's arm embraced around my waist, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"How's Lissa?" I murmured.

"She's doing hard." Adrian whispered softly. "And she misses you a lot. But she's fine."

"Glad to hear that."

"Of course, you have known that, haven't you?" He was referring to my bound with Lissa which allowed me to enter her head.

I grumbled a little. "Well, better to hear it from a person's mouth." I felt an urge to ask about the others – Christian, Mia, my mom, Abe.. and Dimitri. _Not the right time_, I said to myself.

Adrian stroked my hair. "Has any escape plan?"

I snorted. My trial was a week away, and he was convincing me to escape? Why now?

"Nope. No breaking law anymore."

I couldn't see his face, but I had a feeling he was rolling his eyes. "That's not the ordinary Rose Hathaway I knew."

"Well, duh, this is not a freaking ordinary circumstance either."

He hesitated. "..True enough."

Suddenly, I felt tired. All I want was some nice, long sleep in my own head. I released Adrian's arm and stood. "I want to take a nap." I declared.

Adrian followed me stand and shook the sand off his clothes. "Wait. I want to talk to you about something."

I paid no interest. "Let me guess – a crazy, suicidal-breaking-free plan?"

He shook his head. "No – it's about Ambrose."

His words stunned me. "How did you know Ambrose?" Ambrose was Queen's personal escort, and he was the one who gave me Tatiana's message about the existence of an illegitimate child of Dragomir's.

"From my great aunt, back then." Adrian? Yeah, he was a favorite nephew of the Queen.

"I see. What does he want with me?"

Adrian seemed uncertain. "Nah, he just asked me if you have made any move yet."

I raised my eyebrows. "What does it mean? Does he expect me to break free at first opportunity?"

He shrugged. "I am not sure. But he wanted to meet you – badly."

I felt chill ran down on my spine. Somehow, I really wanted to cradle in my mother's arm and slept for an eternity. To felt the peace I greatly longed for. Well, real world doesn't work that way.

Ambrose sure knew something. And not a good thing, I suspected.

I inhaled deep. "Thanks. Please convey it to Ambrose: I will move as fast as I can, and I'll try my best. But I promise him nothing. He may come to me as soon as he gets the chance." How come I find Lissa's brother and solve the mystery of Queen's murdering if I was stuck in a rotting cell with people who were eager to chop off my head?

Adrian looked confused, but again he said nothing and nodded. Man, that's what I love about him – he doesn't like poking his nose in where it shouldn't be.

"Thank you. Now I would like to have some privacy, please."

His gaze softened as he reached for me and kissed me on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, little dhampir."

I closed my eyes and soon fell into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2  Real Visitor

Chapter 2 – Real Visitor

My hand touched a pile of paper that had wrinkled inside my pocket. It smoothened me for no reason – no, in fact, it was the only thing that could remind me of my innocence; a letter from the queen herself.

_If you are reading this, then something terrible has happened.._

Hell yeah. 'Something terrible' was Tatiana's own death.

I ate my breakfast – a chunk of bread and cheese – in silent. After I finished, I pushed my tray away and began exercising. My guards finally used to my series of push up and sit up and ignored me. Sweat poured down heavily as I threw my legs upward, my whole body was supported only by one hand. I held it for a minute, and then went back to normal position.

In front of me, Ambrose was standing patiently, and looked quite impressed. He even clapped his hands.

I rolled my eyes. "I am not a circus freak, you know."

He shrugged. "Still, it was a great performance."

"How did you get in so fast? Have you met Adrian?"

He nodded. "Of course. Well, I just told the front guard I am carrying a message from your lawyer."

I smiled and took a sip of water. "You know, you are the first visitor for me. So? What do you want from me?"

He gestured me to sit down as he sat. I followed him, curious. He leaned his body until we were very close, with only the cell bars separated us. The guards standing nearby glanced at him nervously, obviously anxious, but Ambrose waved his hand at him reassuringly. Thus, he whispered in my ear.

"I have known the real intentions of the age decree. Some royals – including who stood up against it – held a party two nights ago."

I raised one of my eyebrows. "A party? After the murdering of their queen?"

"I suppose there was nothing could stop the royals from partying. It's in their nature."

I giggled, and then felt guilty. Lissa is a royal, too. "I guess you right. Go on."

"Well, I did a little sneak peek, and actually, I was really thrown into something."

"You eavesdropped? Awesome."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, kind of that."

"Sorry, please go on."

Ambrose smiled. "Glad to see Rose Hathaway didn't lose her enthusiasm. Um, so, they talked about Queen's death and how it might affect the decision of age decree. With Her Majesty's deceased, now they are at draw. And we know that age decree actually was established to prevent some royals' evil act to the dhampirs."

I crossed my finger and moved uncomfortably. "I am not really sure about that. What evil act? Why?"

"Don't you believe in Tatiana?"

My head bowed. Even if I had called her a sanctimonious bitch, I didn't hate her. Not really. But certainly I wasn't the biggest fan of her.

"I don't know. All of this evil act smells kind of..fishy."

Ambrose stared at me."You know, before the queen's death, there are some royals who want a counterattack against Strigoi."

I was shocked. "What? Why?"

"I don't know. Vengeance, maybe. Or pride. Or both."

Still, it hadn't made sense for me. "But how does it relate with the age decree?"

Ambrose moved uncomfortably. "Well, if we attack without an element of surprise, the casualty will be high."

My blood froze. I began to understand. "So they need bait."

He nodded, looked sad. "Yes. The novices will attack first, then the real guardians will finish the job."

"That's ridiculous! What do you expect from dhampirs with no experience?"

"Well, Tatiana tried to compromise. The age decree is their agreement." He glanced at the guards. "Look, I have to go. Keep this information for yourself, for now."

So that means the ones who against the age decree are actually the bad guys? I shook my head in disbelief. Now that the queen had died, they were at advantage, plus with all commotion that opposed it..

"Wait! What do I have to do with the other Dragomir?"

He patted my head lightly and stood. "As soon as you're out, find him. Princess Dragomir will get her right, and tell her to choose wisely."

I watched him as he went out, and then lied down on my bed. As soon as I was out?

"If that's so, I can't promise anything." I laughed without humor.


	3. Chapter 3 Royal's Move

Chapter 3 – Royal's Move

I hated cold. I didn't mind snow, but I couldn't stand the chill of my prison cell. The blanket didn't offer any warmth; I shivered as I slipped under it.

I sighed as fatigue swept over me. I decided to slip into Lissa's head to seek a little comfort. I used to do that to keep in touch with the world outside. Still, I felt a little pang of sadness, knowing that I couldn't reach for it.

She was holding a glass of wine, and many Moroi surrounded her, tried to attract her attention. As Ambrose said, nothing could stop Moroi from partying. This party was also huge, although I could sense anxiety and fear hung in the air.

Lissa kept her composure, but she was slipping. Finally, to her relieved, Christian wrapped his arm around her and pulled her out of the crowd.

"Thanks a lot." She sighed. "They kept asking my feeling about the queen's, the vote, and Rose – sometimes both of them." When she said my name, she felt lonely; she missed me a lot.

Christian kissed her forehead. "Let's search for a fresh air outside."

On the way, they met Adrian – with glass of champagne in one hand and cigarette in the other. Lissa glared at him.

"You promised Rose not to smoke again." She declared.

Adrian shrugged his shoulder. "Let's hope that she will never find out." I smiled at his remark, and decided to talk to him later. "Smoke once won't hurt."

"Not if you keep repeating it."

Lissa and Christian jumped. Behind Adrian there stood his father, Nathan Ivashkov.

Together, they muttered. "Greeting, Lord Ivashkov."

Nathan nodded at them. Adrian seemed like he didn't even acknowledge his father's presence. But Lord Ivashkov focused on his son.

"Adrian. Have you got in touch with Rose Hathaway recently?"

Even Adrian looked surprise. After considering, he decided to shake his head. "No. How can I?" he muttered.

Lord Ivashkov turned his attention to Lissa and Christian. "Miss Dragomir and Mr. Ozera, I know you too are close friends of her. Are you able to contact her?"

Lissa shook her head, sad. "We are not allowed to."

To my surprise, Nathan seemed disappointed. What have I done until Lord Ivaskhov wanted to talk to me so badly?

Well, why didn't he try to visit my prison? Unless.. he didn't want somebody to know?

"What do you want from her?" asked Adrian suspiciously.

Lord Ivaskhov pretended not to hear the question. Instead, he glanced at his watch. "Sorry, but I have other things to do. Please excuse me."

"Excuse yourself." Adrian said under his breath. Lissa elbowed him.

Nathan turned around and was going to walk away when he hesitated. After a brief moment, he said, "If you – by any chance- are able to speak with Rose Hathaway, please tell her this: she will receive help if she knows where to find it. Not all of us are blind to the truth."

Then he's gone.

Three of them stood there – confused and unsure about what just happened. They exchanged glances, but none knew what to say.

I blinked, and got back to my own head.

_She will receive help if she knows where to find it.._


	4. Chapter 4  The Face of Old Lover

Chapter 4 – The Face of Old Lover

The next day, I slipped again in Lissa's head. This time, she was at church, listening to the soothing voice of the priest. _Sunday_, I said to myself. I lost track of time when I was imprisoned. The image I saw next made me gasped.

Dimitri, sat next to her, praying.

My memory of his harsh words he said still lingered, fresh as if it only happened yesterday. My heart ached, yet I still longed for him. One thing I knew for sure: _my_ love for him would never fade.

Christian and Adrian were there, too. And I realized Dimitri was still guarded by several people, although the numbers can't be compared to mine.

The service was almost over. Even though most of people had left the church, four of them still stayed. Finally Dimitri finished praying and sat down.

"Let's go." Murmured Christian and all of them went out. The sky was dark (morning for Moroi, nighttime for human), but the moon shone brightly. I studied Dimitri's face under the moonlight and wondering if I ever could see him in person again – not just from Lissa's eyes. In fact, she wasn't concentrating on him. Instead she turned to Adrian.

"What did Rose said?" she whispered in a low voice.

Adrian shrugged. "I haven't contacted her after that." He was referring to what Lord Ivashkov said, I think. "But I figured that she had already known."

"I think she's keeping something from us." Said Christian.

Lissa shot him with a glare. "What do you think is that? That she didn't kill the queen? Well, I kind of figure it out already myself."

"No, he's right." Adrian murmured. "Haven't I told you guys about Ambrose?"

Until that time, Dimitri stayed quiet. But he seemed intrigued with Adrian's words. "The Queen's personal servant?"

Adrian glanced at him. "Yeah. He asked me if Rose had made any move yet. Do you think they're planning over something?"

Lissa laughed. "If she's planning something, she will plan it with us, not with a queen's servant." I caught a jealousy in her tone, and suddenly felt guilty. Christian seemed to realize it, too. He squeezed her hands.

"I'm sure Ambrose's just curious." He said gently. "You know, there're bunch of people who believed Rose would break her ass out in a few days after she's in jail. They got disappointed when a month nearly passed and nothing's happening."

"Yeah, like there's anything we can do about it." Adrian said bitterly.

Lissa bit her lip. She was really, really worried about me. "What if the trial goes wrong? What if she _lose_?"

"She won't lose." To my surprise, Dimitri was the one who said it.

Four of them went silent after that, because they knew what it meant if I lose.

The traitor will be executed_._


	5. Chapter 5 Australia

Chapter 5 - Australia

I couldn't believe my eyes. One of the guards was unlocking my handcuffs. Sure, they released it when I had to go to the bathroom or took a shower; but at this time and occasion? It's unusual.

"Why?"

The guard didn't even bother to ask what I meant. "See for yourself – but don't even try to do anything."

Like I was stupid enough – I was guarded 24 hours by several people. And not just ordinary guardians, they used to serve the queen.

I was led into a small room – looked like an interrogation room from me, but the guard told me this was a visitor room. To my surprise, Abe was sitting there, as sophisticated as ever.

I growled. "What are you doing in here?" Abe, in fact, was my lawyer – and my biological Moroi father. He was often called zmey because of his slyness. I suspected he played in illegal business, but my mother sure in love with him and wouldn't believe anything bad I said about him.

He wore his usual grin. "Can't I visit my own daughter? Oh, and by the way, I am your layer. I have the right to be here."

"I thought no one is allowed to visit me." Except for Ambrose, but he is a dhampir, not a Moroi. And he's the Queen's personal servant, so he must hold some authority.

"That's true, but I am a special case." He winked at me, and in reply I rolled my eyes.

"So? Everything's going well?"

He rubbed his chin unconsciously. "Not really, I guess."

"They still accuse me as the murderer?"

"Of course. Or else you would have been wandering around right now."

I sighed. "Have you found any evidence of innocence?"

He shrugged, and I interpreted it as a 'no'.

I was ready to insult him when my fingers accidentally touched the queen's letter in my pocket. I stunned. Should I tell Abe?

"What's it?" asked Abe, clearly suspicious. I shook my head, decided this wasn't the right time. Then I got an idea.

"Hey, I really want to go to Australia." I said cheerfully.

I nearly laughed seeing Abe's confused expression. "When I was in Siberia, I often thought about Australia." I tried to give him a hint.

His face began to show understanding. "Quite nice, although not really friendly. But resourceful, of course." I added casually.

He grinned at me, finally caught what I meant. "I'll take you there when I got the first opportunity."

I could tell that the guards were lost in our conversation. They kept their blank, usual expression, of course, but I knew they understand nothing. "That's great."

Abe stood up. "Time to go. Take care, Rosemarie."

I muttered, "Bye, old man."

Seemed like Sydney had to stuck with me for a while.. again.


	6. Chapter 6  Are You Ready?

Chapter 6 – Are You Ready?

Five days. Five days from the trial. Every time I remembered it, I felt a little nausea – well, not the kind when a Strigoi was near – but really, it made me nervous.

Once, Mikhail managed to visit me and I asked him to convey a message to Christian: that it would be better if his aunt, Tasha, stopped all of the commotion she had done in order to oppose the age decree. Seeing from Christian's reaction when I slipped again into Lissa's head, he had received my message.

And he didn't seem too happy about that.

I heard a _clang _and saw Ambrose standing in front of my cell. I hurriedly got out of bed and approached him. "What's up?" I whispered.

He smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Ready what?" I said, confused.

"Lord Ivashkov hasn't told you yet?" he asked me, puzzled by my reaction.

I remembered the conversation he had with my friends earlier. "Er.. he said that I will get a help if I know where to find it. What's the meaning of it?"

This time, he bent closer with a serious look in his handsome face. "That means if you want, we could break you out."

"What?" Unconsciously, I raised my voice an octave higher. The guards immediately looked alarmed. Ambrose put his finger in front of his lip.

"Sheesh, quiet, Rose."

"Sorry." I took a deep breath. "That's impossible. And I don't want to be a fugitive anymore."

"No, you won't be."

I arched my eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Not all royals are on the bad side. Some of them know you're innocence, Rose, and want to help you – since you're the only one who can help them win right know."

"You mean they want me out so I can find the Lissa's brother?"

He nodded.

"So.." I still can't believe it. "I can be free."

Suddenly Ambrose looked sad. "Not that easy. They have plan – oh, I'm sure they have – but not the one you'll like."

"Like what?" I asked suspiciously.

"Like you have to confess that you are the one who murdered the queen."

His words were so shocking that they made me stunned. I tried to calm myself. For them, it would be like a game. And I, unfortunately, would be the main actor. Or actress. Whatever.

_Okay, let's see what game they want me to play in._

"And then?"

His lips formed a thin line of mysterious smile. "Then you'll see."


	7. Chapter 7 Trial 1

Chapter 7 – Trial (1)

On the day of my trial, my heart bumped so loud that I wondered if my guards could hear it. Cold sweat dripped from my neck, but my hands were cuffed so I couldn't wipe it. I grew more and more frantic as the sun set and the clock ticked.

_Calm yourself, Rosemarie. Everything's going to be alright._

I repeated it over and over, but each time I said 'everything's going to be alright'; I knew it was a lie. Nothing would ever be alright again.

I decided to enter Lissa's head to seek some comfort. Instead I could feel her anger and anxiety as she took a place in the trial's room.

Through Lissa's eyes, I recognized many faces: Christian and Adrian, of course, and Dimitri – at the back with his guards – Mia, Eddie, Mikhail, Abe, and, to my surprise, my mom.

Janine Hathaway had come to watch her daughter's trial for murdering the queen.

I put aside my ashamed and started eyeing Nathan Ivashkov and the other royals. Their faces were blank, but I could see some of them were whispering to each other. The tension was really in the air. Ambrose was there; sitting nervously with his fingers kept tapping while glancing at the door.

Then, suddenly; I realized who the one he and everyone were waiting for – me.

"Aw, hell." I muttered.

I back to my own head. As I had expected, a guard was waiting for me. I straightened up and walked out of my prison for the first time in a month.

My hands shook badly as I entered the trial's room. I could feel thousands of eyes set on me. I couldn't help but recalled my memory on the day when Victor Dashkov had to face his trial; I hated him because what he had done to me and Lissa, but I must admitted that I admired his courage and calm composure as he accepted his punishment.

I smiled a little as I discovered a new confidence in me, and I did an eye contact with everyone in the room. Some of them paid me no attention, some of them looked disgusted while some – Lissa and the others – nodded to show their support. I held my head high; though I knew I would disappoint them. I was here to lose.

Abe too, nodded. But because he knew of what would come. To my shock, he had agreed to cooperate in a little game I decided to play in.

The judge rapped his gravel, and the room fell into silence.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Today, we are gathered here to determine the fate of Rosemarie Hathaway, whose we have accused for murdering Her Majesty, Queen Tatiana."

His next words were a blurred. First, he asked for the prosecutor to outline the indictment against me, followed by several witnesses and experts accusing me. Then, Abe stood up and contradicted everything they said. It was all tiring, and I found myself daydreaming until the judge shouted my name.

"Ms. Hathaway, is there anything you want to add?"

I took a deep breath. This was it. I glanced at Nathan and Abe, and they both nodded. This was the right time. I closed my eyes and started breathing with my mouth. My heart clenched as I kneeled and said the oath loudly; knowing that I would lie.

"I want to confess." I said it clearly, in a high-pitched voice**. **

Suddenly, all of the people in the room focused their attention to me. Trying my best to keep my composure, I inhaled deeply. I was terrified. But no one could escape from what would happen, so there was no point in delaying it.

"I.." I gritted my teeth. "I am the one who murdered the queen."

The room fell into silence. No one could say anything; my words were too shocking for them. Lissa stared at me, open-mouthed. I couldn't count how many jaws dropped after hearing my confession. But soon, they regained their sense and came to realization.

_No, Rose!_ Lissa screamed in my head. I could feel her horror and disbelief.

Then all hell broke loose.


End file.
